Die Rückkehr des Todesritters
by Illidan and Fyrande Stormrage
Summary: Die Geschichte von vielen Auserwählten, denen es bestimmt ist, das Reich vor dem Todesritter Arthas zu beschützen. (Warcraft III Frozen Throne)
1. Whisperwind

Fiction mit Anlehen an Warcraft III (© Blizzard Entertainment)  
  
DIE RÜCKKEHR DES TODESRITTERS  
  
By Fridschn the Great ® & Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Many settings and characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment. The other characters belong to Fridschn and Tom. Fridschn and Tom are not getting any money for this story.  
  
Der Schauplatz ist ziemlich genau der vom Ende von Warcraft III - Frozen Throne (Die Erweiterung zu Warcraft III). So etwa alle Helden leben. Also nicht wundern, wenn im Spiel Gefallene in dieser Fiction plötzlich auftauchen. König Arthas wurde aufgehalten und er musste sich zurückziehen. Wir hoffen, dass man diese Fiction aber auch ohne Vorkenntnisse lesen kann.  
  
Wir schreiben im Wechsel einige Kapitel. Den Anfang macht Fridschn.  
  
Fridschn: Ich habe die ersten Kapitel während meiner Abschlussfahrt geschrieben. Und dort habe ich beschlossen, nicht nur mich und Tom, sondern auch ein paar Freunde und Bekannte in die Geschichte einzubauen.  
  
Kapitel 1 - Whisperwind *by Fridschn the Great®  
  
Es war kurz vor der Dämmerung, als Tyrande Whisperwind, die Mondpriesterin, und ihr Gefährte Malfurion Stormrage, der Hüter des Hains, in der Siedlung im Äußersten Süden Siverpines ankamen. Hier lebte eine große Anzahl Blutelfen, die die letzten Überbleibsel der beinahe ausgerotteten Hochelfen waren. Tyrande und Malfurion gehörten den Nachtelfen an. Ihre Haut war lilagrau, ihr Haar blauschwarz. Tyrande ritt wie gewöhnlich auf ihrem weißen Tiger, Malfurion war auf seinem großen Hirsch hergekommen. Sein langer Bart reichte bis auf den Sattel.  
  
Eine Blutelfe lief ihnen entgegen. Sie war, wie alle ihrer Art, blond und hellhäutig. Ihre langen Elfenohren zuckten, als Tyrande ihr zurief: "Ishnu- alah, Blutelfe! Bitte ruf jene, die ihr Kim'tha nennt, zu mir!" Misstrauisch blickte die Elfe sie an, doch sie gehorchte. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einer jungen Elfe zurück. Malfurion starrte sie überrascht an. Ihre Haut war viel heller, als die normale Nachtelfenhaut, doch ihr langes schwarzes Haar wies sie eindeutig als Nachtelfe aus.  
  
Als sie erkannte, wer sie aufgesucht hatte, blieb sie ein paar Meter entfernt stehen. Sie war sichtlich überrascht. Jedoch nicht besonders positiv. Ihre dunkelgrünen Augen verengten sich verächtlich und sie knurrte unfreundlich: "Mondpriesterin. Ihr seid es. Warum sucht ihr mich auf?" Tyrande stieg von ihrem Tiger hinunter und machte ein paar Schritte auf die Elfe zu. "Ich bin hier, um Frieden mit euch zu schließen." Die Elfe lachte auf. "Frieden schließen? Nach allem, was ihr mir angetan habt, Tyrande? Warum sollte ich das wollen?" "Es hat sich viel verändert. Auch ich." Wieder lachte die Elfe. "So, so! Du bist zur heiligen Heldin geworden, hast die Reiche gerettet und willst jetzt deinen Seelenfrieden erreichen, indem du dich mit mir versöhnst?! So ist es doch, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Nein, ich...", begann Tyrande, doch Malfurion rief dazwischen: "Wer seid ihr, dass ihr es wagt, so mit Tyrande zu reden?" Die Elfe wand sich ihm zu: "Entschuldigt, Malfurion Stormrage, aber ich hätte gedacht, eure Geliebte hätte euch einmal von mir erzählt. Aber das hat sie wohl nicht. Hat sie es verdrängen wollen? Ich bin Fyrande Whisperwind, die Halbschwester von Tyrande. Wir haben dieselbe Mutter, doch mein Vater war Blutelf. Und jetzt werde ich gehen. Ich sehen keinen Grund, mich weiter mit euch zu unterhalten." Sie wirbelte herum und wollte gehen. "Halt!", rief Tyrande und ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt. "Bitte, Schwester, hör mich an! Ich bitte dich!" Fyrande drehte sich um. "Was hast du mir zu sagen?" "Es stimmt, wir haben die Reiche befreit, aber König Arthas könnte zurückkehren! Wir sind auf deine Hilfe angewiesen, Fyrande!" Fyrande schnaubte. "Ach ja? Und warum?" Tyrande senkte den Kopf. "Der Kampf gegen Arthas hat einen Preis gefordert." Fyrande verschränkte die Arme. "Jemand ist gestorben?" "Ja. Und nur du hast die Macht..." "...um ihn wieder zu erwecken, meinst du.", vervollständigte Fyrande ihren Satz und lächelte sie ungläubisch an. "Kannst du mir sagen, warum ich das tun sollte? Ich habe mit eurem Kampf nichts zu tun!" Tyrande schüttelte den Kopf. "Fyrande, so versteh doch! Wir haben Illidan Stormrage im Kampf verloren!" Fyrandes abweisender Gesichtsausdruck lockerte sich kurz, bevor er wieder einfror. "Illidan also? Warum er? Seit wann habt ihr euch wieder verbündet? Er war euer Feind!" "Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Es ist ganz einfach so, dass wir ihn brauchen und auch dich, um Arthas aufzuhalten, wenn er einen erneuten Angriff startet." Tyrande warf sich auf die Knie. "Bitte, Schwester, ich flehe dich an! Hilf uns!"  
  
Fyrande schnaufte verächtlich. "Ich wünschte, DU wärest an Illidans Stelle gestorben! Also gut. Ich werde euch helfen. Aber nicht deinetwillen." Fyrande wand sich um und lief in ihre Hütte zurück. Sie brauchte nicht lange, bis sie zurückkehrte. In ihrer Hand trug sie einen prächtigen Langbogen. Sie pfiff einen tiefen Eulenton und wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein großer schwarzer Panther, auf dessen Rücken sie sich schwang.  
  
Die Blutelfen beobachteten, wie ihre Schamanin Kim'tha mit den Fremden ihre Siedlung verließ und die drei mit der Dämmerung verschmolzen.  
  
-Ende Kapitel 1- 


	2. Die Diebesbande

Fridschn erzählt euch jetzt mal was: Zu Anfang will ich erst einmal alle Rassen, die es sowohl in Warcraft III als auch in dieser Fiction gibt, vorstellen.  
  
Nachtelfen: Nachtelfen haben lila-graue Haut, blauschwarzes Haar und lange Elfenohren. Sie sind geschickt mit Bögen und allerlei anderen Fernwaffen und Magie. Sie sind sehr naturverbunden und haben die Fähigkeit, sich bei Nacht durch Schattenmimik unsichtbar zu machen.  
  
Blutelfen: Was früher einmal die stolze Rasse der Hochelfen war, das sind jetzt Blutelfen. Nachdem sie fast ausgerottet wurden, nannten sich die Übriggebliebenen Hochelfen in Blutelfen um. Sie sind blond und hellhäutig. Auch sie sind besonders geschickt im Umgang mit Schusswaffen. Blutelfen dürsten unersättlich nach Magie. Alle Elfen sind in der Regel sehr hübsch.  
  
Menschen: Menschen verlangen nach keiner besonderen Erläuterung. Sie können ebenfalls Magie verwenden. König Arthas, der Todesritter, war einst der Prinz der Menschen, bevor er seinen eigenen Vater ermordete und das Reich in die Dunkelheit stürzte.  
  
Orks: Orks sind grün und meist ziemlich hässlich, aber stark. Auch sie können zaubern. Normalerweise sind Orks mit allen anderen Rassen nicht sonderlich gut befreundet. Sie dienten einst den Untoten.  
  
Untote: Sie sind auch als "Geißel" bekannt und ihr Ziel ist es, alles zu zerstören. Wo Untote hausen, verfällt die Erde und alle Pflanzen. Sie arbeiten hauptsächlich mit Beschwörungen und König Arthas ist der Herr der Untoten. Untote sind fast ausnahmslos hässlich und eklig.  
  
Naga: Naga stammen ursprünglich von den Elfen ab. Als jene verflucht auf einer Insel versanken, entwickelten sie sich zu Wasserwesen. Sie bekamen Flossen und sehen nun aus, wie Meermenschen mit grüner Haut. Sie kämpfen hauptsächlich mit Magie und Nahkampfwaffen. Es gibt sowohl hässliche, als auch faszinierende Naga. Naga und Elfen hassten sich abgrundtief, bevor sie gezwungen wurden, sich zu verbünden.  
  
Ach übrigens! Wer auch mal in der Geschichte vorkommen möchte, der braucht sich nur zu melden!! Wenn wir schon dabei sind...  
  
Kapitel 2 - Die Diebesbande *by Fridschn the Great ®  
  
Das Ziel von Tyrande, Fyrande und Malfurion waren die Ruinen von Dalaran, im Süden des Landes. Bis dahin war es eine ziemlich lange Reise, obwohl sie kaum rasteten. Und am zweiten Tag kam ihnen eine weitere Begegnung dazwischen. Malfurion schwor später, dass er noch nie einer solchen Diebesbande begegnet war.  
  
Sie sprangen ohne Vorwarnung auf den Weg. Drei Orks, zwei Elfen und, zur größten Überraschung, ein Naga. Doch noch bevor sie einen Spruch wie "Geld oder Leben" zum besten geben konnten, erkannten sie Tyrande und Malfurion, die großen Helden. Einer der Orks trat vor und verkündete prunkvoll: "Ihr seid es, welche Ehre! Wir hatten natürlich niemals vor, euch auszurauben.....! Mein Name ist Rakan (Reale Person: Der Luke)!" Die beiden anderen Orks stellten sich als Qurgar (Holger) und Kramlam (Heinrich) vor, der Nachtelf als Ithilglin (Alexa) und der Puddingelf nannte sich Da'None (Na, das ist natürlich Hanna...). Der Name des Naga war Morphbert (Benjamin).  
  
Unmittelbar nachdem Morphbert verstummt war, toste ein Mann mit breiter Streitaxt aus dem Gebüsch und brüllte: "HAB ICH EUCH, IHR BANDITEN!!! GEBT MIR MEIN ESSEN SOFORT ZURÜCK!" Die Diebesbande wechselte peinliche Blicke, dann kramte Da'None in ihrem Beutel und zog ein Säckchen mit Proviant hervor, das sie dem Mann in die Hand drückte. "Hehe, ich hab es mir auch nur geborgt, nichts für ungut!" Gleichzeitig warf sie nervöse Blicke auf Tyrande und Malfurion. Jetzt erst bemerkte der Mann mit der Streitaxt die Nachtelfenhelden und Fyrande. "Hups, pardon! Mein Auftreten war wohl ein wenig übertrieben, entschuldigt! Ich bin Gorgadúl (Matthias) und gehöre zu jenen Menschen, die befähigt sind, zum Avatar zu werden."  
  
Fyrande lächelte in die ganze Runde von Elfen, Naga, Orks und Menschen. "Begleitet uns nach Dalaran! Ihr seid gute und tapfere Krieger und ihr könnt sicherlich helfen, das Land vor einer neuen Bedrohung zu bewahren!" Kurzzeitige Stille trat ein und die Angesprochenen tauschten ungläubige Blicke. "Wir alle?", fragte Ithilglin schließlich schüchtern. "Ja!", sagte Fyrande und trieb ihren schwarzen Panther an, so dass er langsam vorausging. "Kommt!" "Na schön!", sagte Qurgar. "Ernten wir Ruhm und Ehre in unzähligen Schlachten! Auf geht's!" Er schwang sich sein großes Säbelschwert auf den Rücken und lief hinter Fyrande her. Tyrande und Malfurion sahen ein wenig verdattert zu, wie die gesamte Truppe seinem Beispiel folgte. Bald hatten sie Fyrande eingeholt und plaudernd machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Dalaran. Es war, als wären sie schon immer zusammen in dieser Formation durchs Land gezogen. Wie alte Freunde. Tyrande und Malfurion gesellten sich erstaunt hinzu.  
  
-Ende Kapitel 2- 


	3. Das Ritual

Bevor das dritte Kapitel beginnt, möchte ich alle Charaktere, die bis jetzt mitgespielt haben, auflisten, denn sonst verlieren ich und Tom zu leicht die Übersicht und ihr wahrscheinlich auch.  
  
Tyrande Whisperwind - Nachtelfe - Mondpriesterin  
  
Malfurion Stormrage - Nachtelf - Hüter des Hains  
  
Fyrande Whisperwind - Nacht/Blutelfe - Schwester von Tyrande - Fridschn  
  
Illidan Stormrage - Nachtelf - Dämonenjäger - Tom  
  
Rakan - Ork - der Luke (Schlumpf)  
  
Qurgar - Ork - Holger  
  
Kramlam - Ork - Heinrich  
  
Ithilglin - Nachtelfe - Alexa  
  
Da'None - Puddingelfe - Hanna  
  
Morphbert - Naga - Benjamin  
  
Gorgadúl - Mensch - Matthias  
  
Kapitel 3 - Das Ritual *by Fridschn the Great ® und Tom Marvolo Riddle (Ab dem ersten Absatz)  
  
Die zehn Gefährten trafen Spätnachmittags bei den Ruinen von Dalaran ein. Hier sollte Fyrande das Ritual ausführen. Sie leitete die Vorbereitungen. "Wir brauchen Mondbrunnen in der Nähe des Opferplatzes, sonst könnte es sein, dass ich sterbe, weil das Ritual sehr viel Energie abverlangt. Sollte ich sterben, so wird auch Illidan auf ewig verloren sein. Die Mondbrunnen können Lebensenergie und Mana wiederherstellen. Schickt also ein paar Irrwische her, die Mondbrunnen bauen können. Dann brauche ich noch drei schwarze Nadeshiko-Blüten und Blut von Illidans Bruder Malfurion, wegen der Verwandtschaft und so weiter... Außerdem ist es angebracht, den Opferplatz mit heiligem Alkohol zu reinigen. Und das mach nicht ich!! Irgendjemand anderes soll die Putze spielen."  
  
Der Opferplatz war geformt wie eine siebenzackige Sonne. Rings herum waren geschwungene Muster in Stein gemeißelt und in der Mitte der Sonne glänzte ein großes nachtblaues Auge aus schimmerndem Edelstein. Ans Ende eines jeden Zacken der Sonne errichteten die Irrwische jeweils einen Mondbrunnen. Fyrande legte die Nadeshiko-Blüten neben das Auge und ging zu Malfurion. Sie zog ein kleines verziertes Messer aus ihrem Gürtel und schnitt ihm damit in den Arm. Das Blut fing sie in einem kleinen Becher auf und legte Becher und Messer zu den Blüten. Dann verschwand sie kurz, um sich zu reinigen. Sie schien ein wenig besorgt zu sein. "Ruft zur Vorsicht bitte ein paar Druiden her. Es könnte sein, dass die Mondbrunnen nicht ausreichen." Dann murmelte sie leise etwas und betrat den Opferplatz, um mit dem Ritual zu beginnen.  
  
Der vom Sonnenuntergang rot durchzogene Himmel verdunkelte sich. Fyrande kniete sich vor das Auge und warf die drei Nadeshiko-Blüten in Malfurions Blut. Ihre Stimme war tiefer als sonst, als sie grollte: "Sha'ma da sal dragda'she! Thalas na-kha fil'muron; tu'glam suro kha tu'klash!" Ein blauer Wirbel umgab Fyrande leise zurrend und sie fischte die Blüten wieder aus dem Becher heraus. Sie verbrannten mit weißer Flamme in ihrer Hand. Die Asche streute sie auf das Edelsteinauge. Sie nahm den Becher und schüttete Malfurions Blut bedächtig ebenfalls über das Auge. "Sha'ma da sal dragda'she! Ikda aruk'shaz wid rha'kan illidan!" Schwarze Nebelfetzen kreisten im blauen Wirbel. Das Auge wurde blank. Fyrande erhob sich. Die Arme ausgebreitet schrie sie in den finsteren Himmel dieselben Worte: "Sha'ma da sal dragda'she! Ikda aruk'shaz wid rha'kan illidan!" Blutige Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinunter, als sich über ihr im Wirbel ein Schatten bildete. Der erste Mondbrunnen klingelte leise und gab Fyrande Heilung und Mana. Und der nächste folgte. Kleine Risse brachen auf Fyrandes gesamten Körper auf und Blut tropfte auf das Auge. "Sha'ma da sal dragda'she! Ikda aruk'shaz wid rha'kan illidan!" Die Mondbrunnen klirrten unaufhörlich. Die Silhouette über Fyrande wurde deutlicher. Es war eine große, kräftige Gestalt. Lange Hörner drangen aus ihrem Schädel. Fyrande konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Sie zitterte vor Anstrengung und Schmerz. "Die Mondbrunnen reichen nicht aus!", brüllte Kramlam. "Die Druiden müssen mithelfen!!", rief Morphbert. Die Mondbrunnen und die Druiden kämpften um Fyrandes Leben. Wankend sackte sie schließlich zusammen und stürzte vom Opferstein hinab. Der Schatten des gehörnten Wesens senkte sich hinunter in die Mitte der Sonne und manifestierte sich. Schwarzes langes Haar wurde im Wirbel zerzaust. Ledrige Flügel breiteten sich majestätisch aus. Blinde Augen starrten jene an, der sie ihr erneutes Dasein zu verdanken hatten.  
  
Illidan Stormrage.  
  
-Ende Kapitel 3- 


	4. Illidan Stormrage

Kapitel 4 - Illidan Stormrage *by Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Schwer keuchend lag Fyrande am Boden und langsam verschafften die magischen Kräfte der Mondbrunnen und der Druiden ihr Linderung. Sie konnte sich aufrichten. Direkt vor sich sah sie die mächtigen Hufe des Dämonenjägers. Die von einem schwarzen Tuch verhüllten blinden Augen Illidans waren auf sie gerichtet. Eine starke Hand mit langen Krallen streckte sich ihr entgegen. Sie vernahm Illidans tiefe Stimme. "Steh auf, Elfe! Dir verdanke ich mein neues Leben! Wie ist dein Name?" Fyrande ergriff die Hand und wurde auf die Beine gezogen. "Ich bin Fyrande Whisperwind." "Dann danke ich dir, Fyrande. Du scheinst die Schwester von Tyrande zu sein." Illidans Kopf wand sich der Mondpriesterin zu. "Ja, Tyrande, du magst das alles vor Malfurion geheim gehalten haben, aber nun weiß ich sehr viel über deine Vergangenheit und kann inzwischen kaum noch erklären, wie ich dir jemals eine solche Verehrung entgegen bringen konnte!" Tyrande wirkte geschockt.  
  
Ohne weiter auf Tyrande einzugehen, lenkte Illidan seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Fyrande. "Ich nehme an, es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass ich wieder lebe? Ist Arthas wieder da?" "Noch nicht. Aber das ist alles nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Und er darf auf keinen Fall den Lich-König erreichen.", klinkte Malfurion sich ein. "So, so.", sagte Illidan, ohne seinen Bruder weiter zu beachten. "Dann würde ich vorschlagen, Prinz Kael'thas aufzusuchen. Der müsste noch in Kontakt mit Lady Vashj stehen und so könnten wir auf die Unterstützung der Blutelfen und der Naga hoffen."  
  
Und so war der gesamte Trupp wieder auf Reisen. Die erste Rast wollten sie unter einem großen Baum einlegen, doch eine laute Stimme ließ sie zurückschrecken. "WEG!! WEG!! SOFORT!! GEHT WEG!!" Hatte der Baum gesprochen?? "Wer spricht da?", rief Malfurion und alle hatten ihre Waffen bereit zum Kampf. "VERSCHWINDET!!" "Das ist der Baum!", rief Da'None ratlos und alle starrten das Gewächs an. "JAWOHL!!", brüllte der Baum. "ICH BIN RÜHRMICHNICHAN, EIN STACHELBAUM!!!" (Und stolz verkünde ich: Dieser Baum ist Karo!! Sie wollte es so!) Morphbert hatte es sowieso nicht so sehr mit Bäumen und so versteckte er sich vorsichtshalber hinter Qurgar, der schützend seine Axt vor sich hielt. Von hinter dem Baum ertönte eine weitere Stimme. "Hey!! Hallo?? Helft ihr mir mal?? Ich bin hier hinten!!" Fyrande traute sich um Rührmichnichan herum. Dort war ein Blutelf festgebunden. "Bitte, ich hänge hier jetzt seit drei Tagen!! Macht mich los!!", jammerte er verzweifelt.  
  
"Wer hat das gemacht?", fragte Fyrande, während sie die Fesseln einfach durchriss. "Das sind zehn komische Kerle gewesen, die haben mich festgebunden und sind um den Baum getanzt. Davon ist der Baum dann aufgewacht und hat angefangen, zu brüllen. Von dem Geschrei sind zwei andere Leute angelockt worden, ein Blutelf mit ganz großem Schwert und eine Nachtelfe und die sind den zehn Kerlen hinterher gejagt und seitdem hänge ich hier... Ich bin übrigens Pham (Phillip)!"  
  
Pham beschloss, sich den elf Reisenden anzuschließen, da er sowieso arbeitsloser Söldner war und schon immer mit Helden hatte zusammenarbeiten wollen.  
  
Tyrande, Malfurion, Fyrande, Illidan, Rakan, Qurgar, Kramlam, Ithilglin, Da'None, Morphbert, Gorgadúl und Pham trafen in der neuen Festung von Prinz Kael'thas ein, der seit der scheinbaren Friedenszeit eine ziemlich große Blutelfenstadt in der Nähe von Lordamere Lake gegründet hatte. Prinz Kael'thas war ein prächtiger Anblick. Sein langes blondes Haar fiel ihm über die Schultern und er war außerdem ein sehr mächtiger Magier. Er kam ihnen schon entgegen und an seiner Seite war eine sehr schöne Blutelfe. Kael'thas begrüßte die Reisenden herzlich und stellte die Elfe als seine Frau Lilith (Sarah) vor. "Wir hörten durch Boten von eurer Ankunft und ich stelle begeistert fest, dass ihr wieder lebt, Illidan!" "Dank Fyrande Whisperwind bin ich wieder am Leben. Wir sind hier, um euch erneut zum Kampf gegen Arthas aufzurufen. Die Bedrohung durch ihn wird wieder größer.", sagte Illidan und alle gingen in die Festung hinein.  
  
Nun würden die Vorbereitungen beginnen.  
  
-Ende Kapitel 4- 


	5. Die Suche nach der Horde

Am 7. April 2004 ist Tom verstorben. Die Fiction wird in seinem Namen von Fridschn allein fortgesetzt.

Man spricht, wenn man von der Gruppierung der Orks redet, übrigens von „Horde".

**Kapitel 5 – Suche nach der Horde** by Tom Marvolo Riddle (bis zum sechsten Abschnitt) und Fridschn the Great®

„Wir werden Boten zu den Naga ausschicken. Lady Vashj wird uns sicher unterstützen, besonders, wenn sie erfährt, dass Meister Illidan wieder lebt.", sagte Prinz Kael'thas. „Wenn ich etwas anmerken dürfte", sagte Kramlam höflich, „Ihr solltet auch unseren Kriegshäuptling Thrall kontaktieren. Auch er wird sich anschließen. Wir Orks kämpfen mit Freude gegen die Untoten."„Thrall hat außerdem Verbindungen zu den Menschen. Mit ihnen an unserer Seite würden unsere Chancen steigen!", fügte Qurgar hinzu. Illidan nickte. „Doch sollten wir vielleicht nicht einfach nur Boten schicken. Wir sollten selbst hingehen."„Sollen wir uns aufteilen?", fragte Tyrande.

„Ich werde zu Kriegshäuptling Thrall gehen. Rakan, Qurgar und Kramlam, selbst Angehörige der Horde, sollten mich begleiten, damit meine friedlichen Absichten erkannt werden.", sagte Illidan. „Ich komme auch mit.", sagte Fyrande.

„Dann werde ich Lady Vashj suchen.", sagte Prinz Kael'thas. „Ich schließe mich an.", sagte Morphbert und Da'None und Ithilglin meldeten sich ebenfalls. „Kael! Ohne mich gehst du nirgends hin!", ertönte eine drakonische Stimme. „Ich komme auch mit!!"„Aber natürlich! Wie du willst, Lilith!", sagte Kael'thas eingeschüchtert lächelnd.

„Was tun wir in der Zwischenzeit?", fragte Malfurion und fühlte sich irgendwie vernachlässigt. „Baut einen Dunkelelfen-Stützpunkt in der Nähe auf.", wies Illidan ihn an. „Haltet die Stellung."

Gorgadúl hatte sich längst faul auf das nächste Sofa geworfen und man hörte ihn nur murmeln: „Ja, genau! Ich halte auch die Stellung!!"Pham rannte derweil schon seit seinem Betreten der Blutelfenstadt wirr durch die Straßen und suchte nach seinem Haus, das seiner Meinung nach im Südwesten lag. Seiner Aussage nach war er schon lang nicht mehr dort gewesen. Er fand es nicht. Und darum gesellte er sich zu Gorgadúl ins Schloss. Die Stellung zu halten schien ja ein ganz guter Job zu sein.

Illidan, Fyrande, Rakan, Qurgar und Kramlam brachen am nächsten Tag auf. Sie mussten Thrall und die Horde finden.

-Fortsetzung des Kapitels folgt noch!!-


End file.
